


(it'll last longer)

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, based on hyuken's caught-making-out photobombing shenanigans 3 years ago coughs, cheesy stuff but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: he was being kissed. by sanghyuk. they were kissing. sanghyuk was kissing him.only they weren’t because it onlylookedlike they were from that angle and jaehwan bet if his eyeballs weren’t what they were they would have popped right out by now.





	(it'll last longer)

when it started happening, jaehwan could not have been less prepared.

he was tucking the ends of his shirt into his tight trousers, on his way to the front of the stage where the fan and the rest of his members loitered waiting. as decided before, hakyeon held the fan’s pretty embellished phone in his palm, while his arm stretched out waiting for everyone to find their way into the frame. it was standard routine during fan signs for a lucky fan or two to get a selfie with all six of them to keep and nothing seemed out of the ordinary to jaehwan.

not until his forearm was grabbed and tugged upon by a familiar force.

jaehwan gasped, his sharp breath stuck in his throat at the sudden movement, and he found himself with strong arms around his back and another torso pressed against his. he could barely register what was happening to him until he looked up and sanghyuk was right up in his face, way closer than he’s used to. behind all the exclamation marks popping up in his head, he could faintly note the loud gasps coming from fans in the audience.

on instinct, jaehwan tried to lean back to get some distance back between them, or at least make sense of the situation, but sanghyuk had trapped him in and trapped him in good. they were so close that jaehwan had to look at sanghyuk’s face in parts, and his wide eyes zapping about in bewilderment.

it was only then he noticed sanghyuk was grinning, that cheeky, up to no good grin, and then tilted his head to the side, giving jaehwan the view of what was behind sanghyuk.

he locked eyes with, well, himself, but himself on the screen of the fan’s phone and it was a sight. the screen reflected their faces, everyone else politely giving their best selfie smile except for sanghyuk and jaehwan far at the back. sanghyuk had his back to the camera obviously, but even from this distance, jaehwan could tell he looked like… he was being kissed.

by sanghyuk. they were kissing. sanghyuk was kissing him.

only they weren’t because it only _looked_ like they were from that angle and jaehwan bet if his eyeballs weren’t what they were they would have popped right out by now.

as soon as the shutter sound clicked, jaehwan was dropped from sanghyuk’s hold and left to pick whatever was left of him up alone. sanghyuk made sure to catch jaehwan’s lost gaze as he whizzed past him back to the table.

“stop making us wait, jaehwanie,” came wonshik’s rumble over the speakers and only then did sanghyuk break eye contact to concentrate on the cameras in front of him.

jaehwan scrambled back around the table and plopped back down as he was told, only belatedly registering the drum beating all throughout in his chest. he got a few concerned looks from the other members but nobody really mentioned anything, not even sanghyuk, _especially sanghyuk_ , and as expected jaehwan wouldn’t be able to concentrate for the rest of that fan sign.

-

somehow, photobombing by fake-making-out became a thing for the rest of the promotional period. though he stayed up countless nights pondering over what could have prompted sanghyuk to start what he did, sanghyuk seemed to treat it as nothing more than a little bit of mischief. life was exactly the same for them, only jaehwan was faced with a slew of unsolvable questions.

jaehwan would admit he wouldn’t be adverse to what happened the first time, but since then sanghyuk would open his arms in invitation instead of simply snatching jaehwan into his hold. he quite enjoyed the part where he would fit himself into sanghyuk, and the part where jaehwan would shuffle them to get the perfect angle on screen.

and when jaehwan would get a flash of surprise on sanghyuk’s face for sliding his palms up and around his shoulders, and how jaehwan could fall asleep purely off the warmth of being held. where he would catch sanghyuk getting cross-eyed as he leant in close to jaehwan, accompanied with the loud beating of his heart between them as they waited for the shutter to go off.

overall, jaehwan enjoyed a lot of it.

he knew the fans were catching on on social media, since a good number of tweets he was being tagged in were pictures of two of them mid-fake kissing far in the back captioned with incoherent text. there were so many that jaehwan had accidentally liked one while scrolling through his mentions, and by their manager’s demand had to un-like it for the sake of his reputation.

still, the photos kept coming and jaehwan, for some reason, kept going back to them. they looked good in each other’s arms.

-

they were just finishing up dance practice when hakyeon called for them take a final thank you selfie for the fans as their promotions drew to a close. they had time to cool off enough to look presentable for the camera, so jaehwan took his time wrestling with his hair and was all ready with his wink when hongbin poked him hard in the shoulder. with the same finger, he pointed at sanghyuk, who gave him the hardest judgy look before stretching his arms out wide.

jaehwan couldn’t believe he forgot.

hongbin snorted as jaehwan slotted himself in with sanghyuk. as sanghyuk’s arms came around his waist, and with his own tight around sanghyuk’s, jaehwan took a pause. for the first time, he noticed no one was really paying attention to them. there were no fans to bombard them with camera flashes and the other members were busy fussing about a good distance away from them. it felt different.

jaehwan cautiously peeked at sanghyuk to gauge if he was sensing the strange atmosphere.

sure enough, sanghyuk was scanning the room around them, and jaehwan could almost see the thoughts forming in sanghyuk’s head. whether good or bad, jaehwan would never know as upon feeling his stare, sanghyuk snapped out of it and focused all of his attention on him.

jaehwan didn’t know what was on his face, or what kind of expression it held, but it seemed to amuse sanghyuk. his lips stretched into a dopey smile.

“hi hyung,” sanghyuk whispers in the space between them, like spending the effort to speak normally at this distance was futile anyway. unlike jaehwan, he didn’t seem in the slightest bit fazed by the strange shift in the air.

“hi,” jaehwan breathed out, unaware of himself holding his breath till now.

a couple of cute blinks later and sanghyuk surprised him by leaning into him even closer, to the point where the tip of sanghyuk’s nose prodded jaehwan’s and upon contact, sent a shock right through jaehwan’s system.

before he could react, jaehwan faintly registered hakyeon’s voice in the back going ‘ready, one, two, three’ and in that split second of the shutter going off, sanghyuk swiftly swooped in, stealing a full on kiss from jaehwan. it went no further and no longer, but even in that crazy moment, jaehwan was certain his lips made contact with none other than those belonging to sanghyuk himself.

jaehwan selfishly wished every movie cliche proved true with time stopping long enough for fireworks and a leg pop but unfortunately, the world kept spinning.

(although as sanghyuk gently pulled away, it seemed jaehwan's started going the opposite direction.)

sanghyuk kept him in his arms for just a split second longer, and jaehwan was rendered dizzy enough that sanghyuk’s devious smile felt like he was staring at the sun itself. sanghyuk swung an arm around jaehwan's shoulders and out of the embrace, so they stood side by side.

heat continued to rush all through out his being as the other members huddled around hakyeon to check on the photos taken.

“you two and your photobomb gag,” taekwoon sighed with the spirit of someone dulled down after years of nonsense.

wonshik brought the phone nearer to his face and squinted, “wow, looks like you’re really making out."

to jaehwan’s horror, sanghyuk brought his free hand up to hide his grin, faking bashfulness. he took his time to stroll out of the practice room, all the while dragging along a very dazed jaehwan in tow.

“i’ll tell manager hyung to watch out for the dispatch reporters,” sanghyuk sung as he escorted jaehwan through the doorway.

the other four stood in the practice room dazed, confused and slightly concerned as the door slammed shut, sanghyuk and jaehwan effectively ridding themselves from their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> (after that they sprint back to the dorms to actually make out a bunch n between shy whispers and ear nibbles jh tells him hes been waiting for sh to do that ever since the first time n sh only responds w more doing less talking but he's secretly dying inside cause sAme)
> 
> find me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyukenmp4) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nemju) loves :-)
> 
> ♡


End file.
